What's Left of Me (ON HOLD)
by KrazyKeke
Summary: "I have always appeared to be fragile and delicate but the thing is, I am not fragile or delicate. I am very gentle but I can show you that the gentle also possess a poison. I compare myself to silk. People mistake silk to be weak but they are always shocked when I prove to be stronger than they think." Yū won't let the world or anybody step all over him, he wasn't raised that way.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter and Junjō Romantica still doesn't belong to me, no matter how much I wake up and wish I was this famous yaoi erotica writer

* * *

 _[Junjō Romantica x Harry Potter series]_

 _Junjō Sensibility_

 _"A love that both teaches and guides"_

 **Summary** : Kusama Yū, Nowaki's younger brother, decides to help his sibling out by making some deliveries. Ironically, the day that he delivers a bouquet to the elder Usami sibling from an admirer is also the day that Haruhiko decides to court him...

* * *

 _Well, niichan, I did my best._ Calloused but gentle hands ran along the curve of a jaw...down an elegant, pale throat. _Really, I think I gave I gave this guy the run around. I bet you'd be proud of me, for holding out for so long. Because he..._ Lips replaced those hands and violet eyes became slightly unfocused as butterfly kisses were placed down the length of his body. "...! Unh, uh..." Fingers clenched in the sheets and body pulling taut, hips raising up automatically to get more of that delicious, talented mouth wrapped around his cock so nicely.

The man sitting in between his legs and doing this without any shame whatsoever, was a powerfully built gentleman. He had broad shoulders and a trim waist, normally dressed impeccably in a suit and tie, however, right now, the suit jacket was missing, leaving only a collared shirt that was half opened and revealing a lean, muscled torso and his pants were pushed down, boxer briefs still on thankfully but he was packing a serious bulge. "Yū-kun...Can I be inside you now?" Releasing the cock from his mouth, but still stroking absently, running his thumb over the slit, he rocked his hips forward, his own cock twitching in excitement as he brushed against the clothed bottom.

"L-Lube, first. Nightstand..." Yū was not changing his mind about that. He'd experienced sex with men twice in his life, once without lube and once with saliva as a poor substitute, neither time had been pleasant; he didn't even cum. Luckily, the other man did not argue, and Yū bit his bottom lip to silence a whine that threatened to exit his mouth when his comforting weight was temporarily gone. To keep his body in the 'mood', so to speak, he touched himself; his genitals, his nipples. Licking the pads of his fingers lightly, he brushed them across his nipples again, moaning quietly.

"Don't stop." It was a command, the voice of the person over him... When did he close his eyes? "Look at me when you do it. I want to see." There was an undeniable heat in the normally monotone voice, a husky quality.

"Oh Kami, how you say such embarrassing things aloud..." Yū muttered, somehow managing to peel his eyes open, resuming his previous activities. "H-Haru –––– Nn, mmm..." His toes were curling as a finger, wet with lube, was gently inserted into his hole, wiggling around and loosening him up. 'Of course he'd be fast with this.' he thought to himself, inwardly exasperated, as the older man added another.

"Yū-kun..." He was watching the youth's expression intently, looking for signs of discomfort or to stop, slow down. "Remember, you said not in a million years would you do this with someone you didn't like ?" He had three fingers working his lover open. "Does that mean...?" Just as he asked this, his middle finger brushed against something soft and spongy.

His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he let out a loud moan, pressing back against those fingers."D-Do that again." Yū requested, raising up and wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders, nails digging into the fabric... "Haruhiko...s-s..." Whatever he was trying to say was lost as the blunt head of Haruhiko's cock, lathered generously with lube as well, entered him. "Yū...deep breaths." Haruhiko cautioned moments before thrusting the rest of the way in. It was probably a good thing he was still wearing his shirt, if he hadn't, he'd probably have scratch marks. The rational and composed portion of his brain was missing, it felt so good to finally be joined. He wanted to move so badly... "Yū, I –"

"S-Shut up, you big bastard. J-Just let me..." Tentatively, he moved, adjusting as best he could. "HARUHIKO!" Yū cried out as his legs were lifted onto the bigger man's shoulder, nearly folding him in half, the new angle allowed for the prostate to be hit dead on pretty much every time. The elder Usami felt relief sweep through him, Yū's body wasn't fighting or rejecting his anymore and he was able to get deeper, falling into a steady rhythm that brought them both enjoyment.

"There was something you were asking me before." Yū commented as Haruhiko tenderly, dutifully, cleaned every inch of his skin with a warm washcloth. "I kind of got distracted but I think it was important." The ministrations stopped. "Haruhiko?"

"Someone brought it to my attention that I may have unintentionally caused you stress. Selfishly, I pursued you for three months. Did you give in because..." _Because you wanted to spare my feelings and let me down easy?_ **Flick**. His forehead was harshly flicked. "Ow."

"OI! Stop listening to other people." Yū chastised. "In the first week, I thought you were either a deranged stalker or a middle aged rich guy with entirely too much free time on your hands. I even thought that it was a new form of harassment created by snobs..." Haruhiko's expression became closed off and he made to get out of bed, but Yū held on to his hand. "But then I realized you had no way of expressing your interest in a normal fashion, you're definitely socially awkward and used to extravagance. So you assumed that was the way to 'get' me, by proving in some backwater, cavemanesque manner that you could provide anything I wanted."

"I was wrong. I failed. You don't have to force – !" Haruhiko started to speak, only to be cut off by Yū's lips on his, holding his face in place and kissing him tenderly.

"The only thing I need from you is your presence. Hold me, kiss me. Talk to me. Tell me how your day was. I'm aware of my position as a college student and you're a successful adult with high standing in society, but I value my independence and our positions won't always be that way. I don't want you to think that I'm only with you because you can provide me with luxury items and expensive cuisine." Being direct, Yū realized, was the only way to get Haruhiko to listen to what he was saying, so he employed that method as often as possible.

No matter how embarrassed he felt or awkward it was.

"...I see." Haruhiko replied and Yū nearly face faulted. Here he was baring his soul and he got two words. Two! "Yū-kun... Aishiteru."

Two words again. Oh, God, he was being profound. Direct and profound.

Eee! Someone save him! "W-Watashi mo aishiteru." Yū's entire face was flushed but he managed to say it.

* * *

And that's a wrap. I'm totally amused with this. Yū is a stronger person than Daichirō, in my other Haruhiko/Harry Potter story for sure, but he's still quite young. This is only the prologue, shall I do a back-story with the Egoist couple taking on this young boy while balancing a relationship? Or do you all want to skip directly to the Harry/Haruhiko meeting (which I find funny in my head)? Anyways! I'll be focusing on this fanfic, Clarity and Reborn for You, the last which I've severely neglected mainly because I was irritated and is next to be updated, so expect that as soon as a day or two, hopefully.

Reviews are love. So shower me with them!


	2. Chapter 2

Flowers and their meanings

Daisy symbolizes innocence and purity. It conveys loyal love and I will never tell.

Gardenia symbolizes purity and sweetness. They indicate secret love. They convey joy. They tell the receiver you are lovely.

Lilac symbolizes youthful innocence and confidence. White lilac symbolizes humility and innocence, field lilac symbolizes charity while purple lilac symbolizes first love.

* * *

Purple lilac, gardenia and daisy exploded in Misaki's line of vision the minute he opened the door to the flower shop. He then took a step back to avoid getting hit in the face.

"Whoops! I'm so sorry, sir!" The one holding the bouquet awkwardly in both hands peeked around the floral arrangement and the university student felt a pang of envy as he took in the other male's looks, while his hair seemed black at first, it was actually navy blue, his eyes were violet and accented the alabaster skin complexion (when he started noticing details like this, he blamed Aikawa and Usagi, they were both unapologetic perverts), there was also the fact that he was tall, or at least taller than Misaki.

"Um, are you okay?"

And apparently he'd been staring too much or too intently, judging by the guy's freaked expression. Still… 'For some reason, I'm getting déjà vu.' "S-I'm sorry!" He apologize quickly and moved out of the way, watching as the guy did a little awkward shuffle and juggle, trying not to hit him with the bouquet but at the same time trying not to ruin the arrangement.

"Um, excuse me." Back to the original reason for stepping into this place…

"Yes, welcome." The worker offered him a kind smile, instantly putting him at ease.

"Excuse me, can you do a bunch of roses for around 3000 yen?" Misaki queried.

"Yes, we can. Is it for a present?"

'It's crowded, I better hurry up and buy it.' Misaki thought to himself as he edged around people, trying to avoid being bumped into by strangers. He took note of the glasses wearing businessman as he looked at the screen, adjusting his spectacles, pushing them up further on his nose. Maybe it was too far away for him to read it properly? "Excuse me, if it's okay with you, I could help you see how much it costs."

"Eh?"

"Ah. I was thinking that you couldn't see the route map."

The man adjusted his glasses once more. "No. I can see it. I want to go to Teito Hotel, but..."

'Oh. Same as me.' "It's 260 yen."

"I see."

 _I wonder if this person has never been on a train before..._

"I'm also going to Teito Hotel. If you don't mind, would you like to go together.'

On the train ride, Misaki was seated next to the taciturn businessman. "Umm...you don't catch public transportation often?"

"Yeah, that's right. Because I always go by car."

'He's rich! For sure this guy has never bought a ticket on his own before! Damn it! It pisses me off! There is no reason for him to be on a train!'

 _These sorts of people really do exist. Probably the world he lives in is totally different._

'There wouldn't be that type of person in my neighborhood.'

 _No. There is._

'Now that I think about it, Usagi-san's been on a train before, right?'

Door is closing. Please be seated.

"Aah, please have a seat." Misaki said as he stood up from his spot upon noticing an older lady.

"Dear me, thank you."

"Ahh, no...It's okay for you to sit..." Misaki was flustered as the businessman followed his lead, getting up.

In the end, they were both standing.

"And we meet again!" The same guy Misaki had bumped into at the flower shop grinned at the shorter youth. "Once is coincidence, twice is good fortune."

"You think so?"

"Ehehe... I've heard a lot of people, elders at the park, say that. So there must be some wisdom to it." He had a messenger bag for the flowers he was carrying.

"Do you always give up your seat?"

"Eh? No. It depends on the time and case."

"...Do you like flowers?" This time, the question is directed at them both.

"Ah. No. I'm giving these to someone, but I don't dislike them. If anything, I don't think there's a person who doesn't like flowers...I think." Misaki half stated, half rambled.

"It's more like a part time job for me. But it's also something I love. Flowers have so many meanings and can be used for a great many things." There's a whimsical expression on the raven's face.

"I see..."

'It's really difficult to talk to this person.'

'He kind of pisses me off...'

"Ahh, isn't it great? Winning an award gets fast publicity."

"I'm not really a fan of this book. I read it to the end but..."

"He's a boring novelist." The businessman stated frankly.

"Ahh, you've read the book?" Misaki was out of his depth.

"It's not worth reading."

The brown haired youth was clearly insulted, while the raven haired boy merely shook his head and held onto the railing more tightly. Needless to say, the rest of the ride was spent in silence.

Once they arrived at the hotel, the trio spent some time in the lobby, merely trying to make heads or tails of the directory on the wall.

 _And then the defining moment occurred..._

"Um. You're Haruhiko. Usami Haruhiko?" The raven haired male rubbed the back of his neck. "Wow. Talk about lucky. These are for you." And with a little flourish, he presented the bouquet to the taller man. "Your admirer was too shy to leave a card..."

"I have no need for unnecessary frivolities." Haruhiko said bluntly. "Send it back or throw it away."

'...What?' As if his head was stuck underwater, he kept hearing the words over and over, seeing in his mind's eye, the girl who agonizingly spent hours trying to find the perfect bouquet for her beau.

Only to be cruelly rejected. Within seconds.

"Who in the hell died and made you king?! I can't believe how stupid you are. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Dumbass! Robot!"

"Heeey now, let's just relax with the name calling." Isaka tried to intercede.

"You shut up, pretty boy. I'm not talking to you!"

"Umm..."

"You're taking these fucking flowers. And you're going to do it with a smile!" The raven haired boy was right in Haruhiko's face, waving the bouquet wildly in frustration.

"I will not. The affections of the sender are not something I can return."

"Why the heck can't y-?!" At this point, he was practically thrusting the bouquet up Haruhiko's nose until the man pushed the flowers away, yanking his arm, unwittingly dragging him forward. 'Eh?'

Lips met lips. For a few seconds, the younger could only stand still in shock. But when large hands cupped the back of his head, Haruhiko attempting to deepen the kiss, he gut punched the man, leaping away.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT. KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!" The words were more fearful, no, terrified, than angry. Misaki never saw someone run that fast, he forgot the elevator and thundered down the stairs.

"H-Haruhiko, are you alright?"

"It would be no less than what he deserves." Akihiko remarked, tone dark.

'You can't really talk.' Misaki gave his lover the stink eye while idly wondering if all Usami's were perverse.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Nii-chan, nii-chan. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The shorter male muttered, running his fingers through his hair roughly. "It was so sudden. And I f-fr-freaked. I'm sorry..."

"Yū-kun." Gentle fingers laid on top of Yū's. "This man deserved to be hit. No one should kiss or touch you without your explicit permission." Nowaki cautiously leaned in, folding the boy in his embrace.

"I could never be angry at you. I love you...and that will never change. I promise."

Unsurprisingly, Yū cried.

* * *

That's a wrap. So, this was a bit bittersweet. Haruhiko still got punched though which is a ha-ha moment for me. Decided to do Yū's childhood in the outtakes, when the story officially ends.

It will come to light about his extreme reaction to the kiss and how Misaki knew him.

Review~


End file.
